


how you move is all it takes

by superallens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou?”<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“You really are the prettiest star.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis and Harry were supposed to be just study buddies. But anything can happen in the right circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you move is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countingcr0ws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingcr0ws/gifts).



> This took me 50000000 years to write since it took me a while to figure out what exactly I wanted to do with the prompt. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Special thanks to my friends (you know who you are) for helping me out with the process.

It all started when the boy with the long fringe had slid into the seat across from Harry in the library. He had been nose deep in _To Kill A Mockingbird_ when he felt the table shake. The library had been more crowded than usual that day, leaving the normally empty mahogany tables filled to the brim with students. Whether it be from the obscene heat wave, or the fact that midterms were slowly approaching, Harry wasn’t too surprised to see more students littering the small library.

What did surprise him, however, was the person that was now sitting in front of him. When he felt the table shake, his eyes fluttered up to look at the boy in front of him; the boy with the long fringe. His heart stuttered as green eyes met blue. The blue eyes burnt holes in his soul as they refused to break away from Harry’s gaze. Harry quickly tore his eyes away and glued them back onto his book. 

Harry had a few classes with the boy with the long fringe. He never knew the boy’s name, but he could recognize him from a million miles away. The first day Harry saw him, during club rush at Uni, it felt like his soul left his body because his brain could not comprehend how a person as beautiful as this boy could ever exist on Earth. The boy had been standing in front of the footie team booth with a large smile taking up his face. He had been laughing at something his friend, or teammate, had said from what Harry could see. Harry nearly knocked over his camera that had been resting on the Photography Club table when the boy had turned his way. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy with the long fringe; his crystal like eyes left a permanent mark in Harry’s heart from that moment on. 

And that leads to now, with Harry sitting on one side of the library table, and the mystery lad on the other. Harry gnawed on his lip as he flipped to the next page of the ratty Harper Lee novel. His leg began to bounce up and down as he skimmed through the next page. He was having a hard time focusing with the continuous stare of the boy across from him. 

He heard someone clear their throat. Confused, Harry furrowed his brow and looked up from his book and looked around. He heard the same person clear their throat until he finally looked forward. The boy with the long fringe was staring straight at Harry and Harry felt his spirit slowly leave his body.

“Hi, can you please not do that?” the boy asked, nodding towards the table. Harry immediately stopped shaking his leg and blushed.

“Oops, yeah, um, sorry ‘bout that,” Harry mumbled. He looked back and forth from the boy and his book before he continued reading. The room went back into its previous silence, besides the faint hum of whispers from other tables, as Harry let himself escape into the book. He figured if he could avoid the feeling of wanting to die of humiliation by absorbing himself into the book, then he would be able to do so in peace. But alas, Harry was interrupted once more.

“You’re Harry, right?” Harry’s head shot up in confusion. 

“Yeah, how’d you-”

“We have Lit together,” the boy half smiled, as he held up his copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird._ He set it down before holding out his hand across the table to Harry. “‘m Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry shook Louis’s hand before picking his book up once more. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask why I’m sitting with you?”

“Why are you sitting with me?”

“Come on Harry, be original.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh greatest of all Louis’, what do I owe the pleasure to be graced upon your angelic presence?” Louis smirked at Harry as he leaned forward against the table.

“You know, ‘just fucking tell me’ probably would’ve worked, but good to know you think I'm angelic.”

“Just tell me already,” Harry huffed. “I have places to go, people to see, books to finish.” Harry waved his book in front of him, as if signifying the book actually existed would make Louis finish his whole ordeal faster.

“Yeah, yeah, Harold. So as you know, I’m a busy man. And the fact that Mr. Meyers is a proper dick and is making me get a tutor is infuriating. So that’s where you come in. You, me, every Thursday, here. I’ll bring the coffee and great looks and you bring the brains. Deal?”

“Who said I would help you?”

“Me. And Mr. Meyers. Listen, it was either you or Lexi Saunders and let’s face it, who would _willingly_ hang out with Lexi Saunders. Plus you aren't too bad to look at. So you in or,” Louis trailed off. He never broke eye contact with the curly lad in front of him. Harry sighed. If he said no, Mr. Meyers wouldn’t leave him alone about it, so he might as well agree now rather than later.

“Fine. Thursday, four o’clock sharp,” Harry stated, opening his novel once more. Louis gave him a small smile before he let his chair screech under him. Louis then walked off, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what he got himself into.

**

That Thursday, Harry sat at his usual table in his usual spot. He had gotten there a little earlier than usual so he could set up all his materials and get everything in order. Harry was a very meticulous man, and if he was going to help Louis, then he was going to do it right.

Harry watched the clock above the door of the library as he waited. He was tempted to go on his phone but he knew that once he got on, he would be sucked into the world of cat videos and aesthetic blogs and would not be able to get out of the endless vortex until he got his fix (which usually ended up being two hours on the internet, but Harry blamed it on the cats). 

What was seconds eventually flittered into minutes. The boy with the long fringe was late. Once the clock hit four fifteen, a soft sigh escaped the curly boy’s lips. He really had to stop being such a helpful person when all he got in return was disrespect. He was taking time out of his day to help someone and he found that the fact that Louis did not even show up incredibly rude.

As Harry stood up and started packing up his stuff, the door to the library slammed open, along with the sound of shaky, staggered breaths. The slaps of rubber soles against wooden flooring echoed through the library as the noises got closer and closer to him. Harry looked up as he tucked his long hair behind his ear. 

“Harry, wait!” Louis gasped, jogging up to the table. He set down a small, brown paper bag and slid into the seat next to Harry. He immediately slumped into the wooden brown chair and rested his head in his hands. His elbows were perched on the table as short, jagged breaths escaped his body.

“What happened to you?” Harry asked, partly annoyed and partly concerned. He remained standing as he stared down at the boy sitting below him. As Louis regained his composure, he looked up at Harry and let a small, nervous smile make its way onto his face.

“Well, you see,” Louis trailed on. “I was trying to be a nice person. I left early from me flat and everything. I went to the coffee shop on third to get us some tea, don’t fight me on this Styles, tea is better. But then this fucking loser ran into me and I spilled it all over me and then the teas were useless.” Harry looked down to only be met with the sight of the noticeable wet mark on his navy blue shirt. 

“I was already running late at this point so I couldn’t just show up empty handed, so I went to the store and picked up some pastries and yeah.” Harry poked his tongue into his cheek as he nodded he dipped his head into a short nod. He slid back into his seat and started unpacking his things. 

“So what did you get us?” Harry mumbled as he took his things out of his bag. Louis dragged the brown paper bag closer to him and ripped it open, revealing an almond croissant and a chocolate croissant.

“The chocolate one is mine so don’t even think about taking it.” Harry laughed as he placed a paper napkin next to him and placed the croissant onto it.

“Okay, let’s get started.”

***

Weeks went on and they continued the same schedule. They would meet every Thursday at four; Harry would bring the books and Louis would bring the food. At some point, the two boys exchanged numbers and they texted nearly everyday. 

They found themselves texting more than just homework related topics. Louis would text Harry pictures that reminded him of the curly haired lad and Harry would send pictures of food he’s made or corny jokes. All of which Louis would respond to Harry saying he’s a little shit or simply just the upside down smily face emoji. Harry kind of regretted introducing Louis to emojis after a whole conversation of just Louis sending emoji sequences instead of sentences. 

One night, however, Louis actually called Harry. Harry had been laying on his couch in the living area of his studio flat. It was pretty cramped in his living space, but it was perfect for just him. 

Harry’s brow furrowed as he picked up his phone. He clicked accept and brought the phone to his ear as the call connected.

“Hello?” 

“What are you doing?” Harry blinked as the television flickered in the darkening room.

“Nothing really,” Harry mumbled. 

“C’mon mate, you’re really trying to tell me you have no plans on a Friday night?”

“Nope,” Harry responded, popping the “p”.

“Well, that benefits for me then. What’s your address, ‘m coming over.”

“Wait-”

“Text me your address, bye!” Louis laughed after his quick response. The call ended, leaving a beeping noise buggering inside of Harry’s ear. He sighed as he texted Louis his address. He was going to have to clean his flat, wasn't he?

***

As Harry was fluffing the final pillow on his couch, Harry heard a knock on his door. He shot up from his crouched position and bolted to the door. On the way there, his foot got caught on his entry way rug, causing him to trip and fall on his face. He landed on the ground with a thud and a loud groan. He laid there momentarily before he forced himself to get up and crawl to the door. Using the door handle, he hoisted himself off the ground and opened the door.

“Hi,” Harry breathed, pushing his hair out of his face and smiling at Louis.

“Did somebody die in here? I heard a bang,” Louis asked as he walked past Harry through the door. Harry’s face darkened as he shut the door.

“Oh yeah, uh, nothing happened, I have no idea what you're talking about,” Harry trailed on, looking at his feet. Louis quirked his eyebrow at Harry, but disregarded the issue in favor of plopping himself onto the couch. 

“No offense, like I love your company and all, don't get me wrong, but why are you here?” 

“Trying to get rid of me, Harold?”

“No! That’s not what I-”

“I’m just messing with you, mate,” Louis chuckled. “If you must know, my roommate brought his bird home.”

“It’s seven at night.”

“Hasn’t stopped them before. I swear if I hear “uhhh! Liam!” one more time I might just _kill_ myself.” Louis moaned as he impersonated the girl. “And then you wouldn’t be able to see me anymore! That’s what I would call a modern day tragedy.” 

“Yeah, totally,” Harry replied, his blush returning full force. “I was gonna make some dinner, you want some?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Louis shot up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, following closely behind Harry. Harry headed towards his cabinet and rummaged around until he found all the ingredients to his dish.

“How does Golive pasta sound?”

“What the fuck is a Golive.”

“Garlic and olive,” Harry replied, looking at Louis like he had grown a second head. Harry proceeded to place all the ingredients onto the counter and began to prep for the meal. Louis took a seat on a bar stool and watched Harry chop up garlic with keen interest.

“So, do you need me to help?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea…” 

“It’s not like I’m going to kill anything,” Louis pouted.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Harry murmured as he continued chopping. Louis huffed in response and took out his phone. The light from his phone reflected onto his face in the faintly dark room, making him glow. Harry looked up and pushed his long, brunette hair out of his face. His breath hitched as he looked fondly at Louis. Louis peered up at Harry from behind his phone and quirked his eyebrow at Harry, silently asking what the hell Harry was doing. Harry quickly snapped out of his trance and continued cooking their dinner.

A good half hour passed before Harry placed the square porcelain plates and the two beers onto the small table tucked into the corner of his flat. The walnut wood table was pushed up against the light blue wall, and on it were a little vase with a single white lily in it. Harry had light blue placemats that matched the walls in front of each seat. Even though the table only seated two, three in the right circumstances, it was perfect for Harry and Louis. 

Before Harry sat down, he waltzed his way over to his sleek black record player, which resided on a little metal bar cart next to the dining table. On the bottom of the bar cart, there was a basket of records in alphabetical order by artist. Harry rifled through it for a moment until he found the exact record he was looking for. The slick white and red cover shined in the dimmed lighting as Harry carefully extracted the record from the case.

“You alright with Bowie? Aladdin Sane?” Harry inquired as he flipped the record over to side two. He looked over to Louis and watched as the boy sitting nodded. He stuck the record on and got it to play before heading back over to sit. “Time” erupted throughout the room, the melodic tune bounced against the walls and created the perfect ambiance. 

“Y’know,” Louis said between chews. “People tell me I look like a young Bowie quite often.”

“I can see it,” Harry replied after taking in Louis’s appearance for a moment. “I get the same thing with Jagger.”

“I knew you looked like someone!” Louis giggled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes crinkled and gleamed and all Harry could think was how pretty Louis looked tonight. His white marled ‘Not Heartbroken’ shirt hugged him in just the right places, along with his black skinny jeans that made his bum look like a dream. The white of the shirt made Louis’s blue eyes pop even more and his skin looked like honey. 

“Did you know that Bowie and Jagger had a mad romance back in the day? Quite the scandal,” Harry murmured, not realizing that he was saying his thoughts out loud.

“I would’ve loved to see all the comments about that,” Louis laughed, taking another bite of his food. Harry’s eyes widened, but he quickly covered his embarrassment by taking a sip of his beer. 

“Anyways,” Harry cleared his throat as the song changed. The intro to ‘The Prettiest Star’ rang throughout the area and Harry’s eyes lit up as he sprang out of his seat in a matter of seconds. 

“This one’s my favorite! Dance with me!” Harry bubbled as he held out his hand to Louis. 

“You’re so embarrassing,” Louis huffed as he stood up from his seat to join Harry in the small, open space in between the table and the couch. He grabbed Harry’s outstretched hand and let Harry pull him in close. Harry reached down to Louis’s side and grasped his other hand. He led Louis’s hand onto his shoulder and then proceeded to firmly place his own hand on his hip. 

“Staying back in your memory, are the movies in the past,” Harry whispered under his breath along to the song as the duo swayed back and forth. Once the song hit the chorus, Harry spun Louis around and then flung him back into his arms. He made it so they were in a tango stance and let their arms sway up and down as they paraded around the flat.

Towards the end of the song, Harry felt like he was back at one of his high school dances, for the two boys just had their arms around each other, swaying to the beat of the song.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“You really are the prettiest star.”

***

A few weeks passed and every week the two would study and then have dinner together. One day, however, Harry and Louis were simply just sitting at the table, enjoying each others company when Louis proposed a question.

“So, Harry,” Louis started. “You know how I’m on the footie team right?”

“No, I thought you were on golf,” Harry replied sarcastically. Louis leaned over the table and smacked Harry on the shoulder. “You look like a tiny hedgehog when you get mad. It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m manly.”

“Manliest of all the men,” Harry laughed. “Continue?”

“Right, as I was going to say,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nationals or not to watch my game. Like, I get if you don’t want to, that’s fine, I just wanted to throw the offer-”

“Of course I wanna go, Lou,” Harry smiled, interrupting Louis. Louis’s eyes lit up like the sun itself had residence in them.

“Okay, great, I’ll text you the info about it late,” Louis said as he looked down to continue his coursework. Harry stared fondly at Louis for one moment longer before he went back to his homework, his heart fluttering and pulse slightly elevated. 

***

Harry placed his white, circular sunglasses on top of his curly mop of hair. He had never been to a football game before, let alone a Uni one. Everywhere he turned there were people adorned in the school’s colors, whether it be through a sweatshirt or head to toe body paint. 

“Excuse me, sorry, pardon,” Harry murmured as he pushed his way through the crowd of sweaty, young adults. He quickly found an empty seat towards the middle of the stands and claimed it as his own. The game was not supposed to start for a while, so he promptly took a seat while there was still enough space to do so. 

Eventually, the stadium filled up with students, teachers, faculty, parents, and everyone in between. Harry would bet his life savings that it was a full house. Both teams were on the sidelines stretching and doing drills as the clock slowly counted down to the start of the game. 

Harry kept an eye out for the boy with the long fringe. Louis was quite possibly the most energetic out of all his teammates. Harry had never seen the man look so alive and happy, he almost couldn't help but smile and feel Louis’s radiating positivity soak into his own mood.

The game started in no time. Louis was in his place on the field as center midfield and his teammates all looked alive and ready to win their final game. The referee’s whistle echoed throughout the stadium and the game began in a flash.

The end of the match was a nail biter. The two teams were all tied up and were already in their first overtime. Harry leaned forward in his seat as he watch Louis steal the ball from a person on the other team. Louis expertly maneuvered himself across the field, successfully avoiding all defenders and made his way towards the goal. Harry shut his eyes in anticipation as Louis set himself up to make the game changing goal.

Louis had done it, he had scored the winning goal for the school. The crowd erupted in cheers as they raced down to the field to congratulate the team, especially one Louis Tomlinson. Harry quickly got stuck in the sea of uni students and was forced to go to the field with them. He was going to wait until the crowds cleared up a bit, but that plan was ultimately abolished.

Eventually, Harry got pushed down onto the field. He cautiously stepped to the side and looked around for Louis. His eyes rapidly gazed back and forth before he set his eyes on the boy with the long fringe. Harry’s heart fluttered as he ran up to Louis.

“Lou,” Harry breathed as he approached the star of the night. The thing was though, Louis wasn’t just the star of the night, he was always a star in Harry’s eyes. 

There was something about the way the stadium lights hugged Louis and made him glow like the angel he was. Something about the glimmer of sweat on his forehead and his slicked back hair. There was just _something_ about the twinkle in Louis’s eyes when he looked into Harry’s own. Harry felt at home when he looked at Louis Tomlinson and he never realized that until now. Harry looked at the celestial beauty in front of him and stepped even closer.

“You came,” Louis whispered, eyes filling with something Harry just couldn't describe. Harry smiled from ear to ear and looked down at the shorter boy.

“I did,” Harry murmured. “I did, yeah.” He reached down and pushed a piece of Louis’s fringe out of his face. Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as Harry’s hand went slack on Louis’s jaw.

It happened all at once, so slowly, yet not fast enough. It felt like the first firework at the beginning of a light show. One second Harry was just looking at the small boy in front of him and the next pink lips were attached to pale peach ones. 

Louis’s eyelashes tickled softly against Harry’s cheeks, each flutter feeling like small butterfly kisses attacking his skin. His stubble grazed against Harry’s porcelain skin with each and every motion, slowly dragging against him and making his bones shiver in delight. Harry let his hands roam into Louis’s hair, his fingers weaving into the soft, fluffy locks.

Louis relevéd and wrapped his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders, pulling the taller man impossibly closer. The duo shared each breath as Harry felt Louis’s cool exhales against his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Calloused fingers roamed mysteriously familiar skin until the unknown became a good friend.

After what felt like years, but was probably only moments in time, Harry pulled away, his heart thrumming against his chest as the golden boy in front of him beamed. The fluorescent lights made a small halo around Louis, making him look like a God straight out of a Greek mythology book. The thing was though, Louis was prettier than any of the Gods or Goddesses he’s every read about. Aphrodite had nothing on Louis Tomlinson, for he was the prettiest star of them all.

“I love you.” Harry blurted. His eyes widened as he noticed Louis’s body subconsciously stiffen. Harry’s mind raced a thousand miles per hour as he waited for Louis to do something, anything. Louis took a step impossibly closer to Harry before whispering into the shell of his ear, “Took you long enough, Styles.”

Louis reconnected their lips with a force of passion, tugging Harry as close as he could. Louis’ hand rested at the nape of Harry’s neck as he toyed with the curls hidden beneath his hair like a small treasure.

“I love you,” Louis whispered into the kiss. Harry’s hand roamed down Louis’ body before finding it’s home in the small dip of Louis’ side. Harry broke the kiss but kept their foreheads connected as their shuttered breaths vibrated between them.

If they whispered several more ‘I love you’s to each other, only they had to know.


End file.
